Król Númenoru
Król Númenoru – tytuł monarszy władców Númenoru. Wszyscy królowie pochodzili z bocznej gałęzi rodu Hadora (dynastii Elrosa), której protoplasta wstąpił na tron Númenoru pod tytułem - Tar-Minyatur. Zakres władzy i prawa sukcesji tronu Władza Królów miała charakter monarchii absolutnej - król nie tylko stanowił prawo, ale podejmował również najważniejsze decyzje w państwie; był również najwyższym kapłanem; posiadał jednak doradców zebranych w Radzie Berła. Początkowo, od abdykacji drugiego króla - Vardamira, przyjął się zwyczaj, że urzędujący król zrzeka się tronu na rzecz potomka, kiedy czuje, że już dłużej nie jest w stanie sprawnie zarządzać królestwem. Ten zwyczaj jednak porzucony został za panowania trzynastego króla, Tar-Atanamira. Odtąd królowie oficjalnie panowali aż do śmierci, choć pod koniec ich życia faktyczną władzę sprawowali ich następcy bądź kanclerze. W historii Númenoru występują również cztery tytularne, a trzy faktycznie Królowe Númenoru. Pozwoliła na to modyfikacja systemu dziedziczenia w 892 roku Drugiej Ery, której dokonał Tar-Aldarion. Odtąd odziedziczyć tron mogła najstarsza córka władcy, o ile nie miał on żyjących męskich potomków, pod tym jednak warunkiem, że obejmująca tron królowa wyjdzie za mąż w określonym czasie. Jeśli by do tego nie doszło, lub gdyby umarła bezpotomnie, władza przeszła by na jej najbliższego krewnego płci męskiej. Ostatniej modyfikacji prawa sukcesji dokonał Tar-Súrion. Odtąd tron bezwarunkowo dziedziczył, niezależnie od płci, najstarszy potomek króla. Imiona królów Imiona królów Númenoru zapisywane były w Zwojach Królewskich w podwójnej postaci - w języku quenejskim i adûnaickim (języku Númenoru). Imiona w quenyi były oficjalnymi królewskimi imionami, poprzedzonymi przedrostkiem Tar-'' (z quen. ''wysoki, szlachetny). Posiadali je wszyscy władcy, mimo, że dwudziesty król - Ar-Adûnakhôr (przedrostek Ar-'' z adûn. ''królewski), koronował się jedynie pod imieniem adûnaickim i zwyczaj ten kontynuowali wszyscy jego następcy. Insygnia władzy Atrybutami władców Númenoru było Berło Númenoru i miecz Aranrúth. O ile nie ma wzmianek o koronie królewskiej, o tyle wiadomo, że w którymś momencie zaczęli nosić diadem ozdobiony białym klejnotem w kształcie gwiazdy, co nawiązywać miało z pewnością do jednej z nazw wyspy - Ellena (quen. Ku Gwiazdom). Lista królów Númenoru Jest to lista wszystkich władców Númenoru, z wyjątkiem Uzurpatora Herucalmo, który koronował się na króla pod imieniem Tar-Anducal. Był mężem prawowitej władczyni, Tar-Vanimeldë, i był jej regentem, jako że królowa nie była zainteresowana zbytnio sprawami kraju. Po jej śmierci przejął władzę, odsuwając od tronu swojego syna Tar-Alcarina, który przejął rządy dopiero po śmierci ojca. Wszystkie daty dotyczą Drugiej Ery. # Elros (quen. Tar-Minyatur; adûn. Indilzar). Panował w latach 32 - 442. # Vardamir Nólimon - zrzekł się tronu zaraz po objęciu władzy w 442 roku. # Tar-Amandil (adûn. Ar-Aphanuzîr), 442 - 590 r. # Tar-Elendil (adûn. Ar-Nimruzîr), 590 - 740 r. # Tar-Meneldur Írimon, 740 - 883 r. Był młodszym bratem Silmariën, która zapoczątkowała linię Książąt Andúnië, od których wywodził się Isildur i Aragorn. # Tar-Aldarion Anardil (adûn. Ar-Balkumagân), 883 - 1075 r. # Tar-Ancalimë, 1075 - 1280 r. Pierwsza Królowa Númenoru. # Tar-Anárion, 1280 - 1394 r. # Tar-Súrion, 1394 - 1556 r. # Tar-Telperiën, 1556 - 1731 r. Druga Królowa Númenoru. Zmarła bezdzietnie. # Tar-Minastir, 1731 - 1869 r. Bratanek królowej Tar-Telperiën. # Tar-Ciryatan, 1869 - 2029 r. # Tar-Atanamir Wielki, 2029 - 2221 r. # Tar-Ancalimon, 2221 - 2386 r. # Tar-Telemmaitë, 2386 - 2526 r. # Tar-Vanimeldë, 2526 - 2637 r. Trzecia Królowa Númenoru. # Tar-Anducal, 2637 - 2657 r. # Tar-Alcarin, 2657 - 2737 r. # Tar-Calmacil (adûn. Ar-Belzagar), 2737 - 2825 r. Pierwszy władca, który używał oficjalnie imienia w obu językach. # Tar-Ardamin (adûn. Ar-Abattarîk), 2825 - 2899 r. # Ar-Adûnakhôr (quen. Tar-Herunúmen), 2899 - 2962 r. # Ar-Zimrathôn (quen. Tar-Hostamir), 2962 - 3033 r. # Ar-Sakalthôr (quen. Tar-Falassion), 3033 - 3102 r. # Ar-Gimilzôr (quen. Tar-Telemnar), 3102 - 3177 r. # Tar-Palantir (adûn. Ar-Inziladûn), 3177 - 3255 r. Dzięki naukom swojej matki pragnął powrócić do tradycji przodków. Przywrócił wiele obrzędów ku czci Valarów i pragnął odnowić przyjazne stosunki z Elfami. # Ar-Pharazôn (quen. Tar-Calion), 3255 - 3319 r. Nie był prawowitym następcą tronu. Zmusił do ślubu swoją kuzynkę Míriel, córkę Tar-Palantira i faktyczną dziedziczkę. Po śmierci teścia ogłosił się królem, a Tar- Míriel zmieniła imię na Ar-Zimraphel. To jego wyprawa do Amanu tak rozzłościła Valarów, że postanowili zatopić Númenor i ostatecznie ukryć Valinor. en:King of Númenor it:Re di Númenor !